Wants and Needs
by lyssaloulou
Summary: Sometimes, a want is just a need, unfulfilled. Tony/Gibbs, slash. TWOshot.
1. Chapter 1

Tony woke up in a cold sweat… Again. He'd been dreaming of his boss… Again.

"This isn't happening to me," Tony whispered, wiping the beads off of his face.

Sheets wet with more than just his sweat, Tony knew he wasn't getting back to sleep. He checked the clock on his nightstand; 5 A.M. was starting to become his best friend. He decided a run in the cold D.C. morning was the best way to calm his frazzled and electric nerves.

Donning a black and red jogging suit, Tony set out for the only place he could clearly think of: The naval yard. He wasn't going to lie, there was one other place on his mind… But, he didn't even want to imagine the scorn he'd likely receive from Gibbs for showing up at his house this early in the day.

The thought of Gibbs brought Tony back to his dream… His nightmare. A usual sparring match between the two men; usual only because Gibbs was kicking the shit out of him. Tony was pinned to the ground, the breath knocked out of him. His boss's chest was heaving as he leaned in closer to a silent DiNozzo.

"Tony," Gibbs whispered.

"B-Boss… This, um…" Tony chocked out, his arousal painfully apparent. As Gibbs's lips closed in on his, Tony felt the crushing satisfaction of finally getting what he wanted… What he needed.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony snapped away from his reverie, the image fading into the darkness, replace by a new one: Leroy Jethro Gibbs in a sweat-soaked NCIS t-shirt, standing in front of him. Tony couldn't help but stare, a half-cocked smile on his lips.

Gibbs smirked, his face inches from Tony's, "Take a picture, DiNozzo, it'll last longer."

He strode past Tony, grazing him slightly, and disappeared inside NCIS. Tony swallowed hard and followed him in. They stood in the elevator together, Gibbs still breathing heavily, Tony's dream still fresh in his mind.

The elevator came to a trembling stop as Gibbs flicked the emergency switch. Tony tried to look anywhere but at Gibbs as the ex-Marine place both of his hands on either side of DiNozzo.

"Look at me, Tony," His boss, his mentor whispered.

"This is wrong."

Gibbs reached over and gently brushed his hand down Tony's face, drawing a shudder from the oh-so-special agent. And, that's when it hit him, or rather, head slapped him. Reality rushed back and Tony realized he'd been flat-out fantasizing about another man.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm… I'm not sure, Boss. I guess I'm just not myself today." Tony replied flatly.

"Damn right you're not," Gibbs spoke harshly, then softer, "pull yourself together, DiNozzo."

Gibbs stalked off into the darkened bullpen, Tony slowly tracing the older man's footsteps. He really needed to get laid.

...

Sooner, rather than later, Ziva and McGee arrived, sending the awkward silence between the two men spiraling out of control. Gibbs and Tony, both in a fresh set of clothes, were refusing to say a word. The newcomers exchanged glances, unsure of the current situation, and quietly set to some form of paperwork.

The phone on Gibbs's desk rang out, startling Tony. Clearly, his mind was elsewhere. Elsewheres he knew all to well it shouldn't be. Ziva gave a short laugh, Gibbs shooting her a steely glare.

"Gibbs."

He spoke tersely with the person on the other line, slamming the receiver down in his usual fashion after a minute or so. All three agents were watching their boss intensely, waiting for him to speak.

"To answer your stares, no, that wasn't a call-out to a crime scene."

Their knowing sighs said it all: It was going to be a _long_ day.

...

After his excruciating day at NCIS, Tony was more than ready to blow off some steam and more than ready to forget anything involving Gibbs. He found himself at a bar a block or so away from his house, a beer in his hand, flirting with a girl named Keisha.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Her tone sickly sweet, the words dripping from her lips like honey.

"I, uh… I work for the government." Tony replied vaguely, not risking the chance of this would-be one-night-stand discovering his extension like so many others had.

"Like, tell me and you'd have to kill me?" She leaned in closer.

"Sure."

"You're so secretive, Tony. I like it."

Tony nodded in reply, taking a swig to finish off the bottle, "What do you say we get out of here? Somewhere more private, like my place?"

"I like that, too."

They didn't quite make it that far; the alleyway next to the bar seemed much more convenient. Neither cared too much for foreplay at the moment, as Keisha knelt to the ground, unzipping Tony's pants. He felt himself slipping away into the darkness of his own unwanted thoughts.

"Oh, God… Gibbs…" He moaned.

The sensations stopped.

"What did you just call me?" Keisha asked, a horrified look on her face as she stood up.

"Um… Nothing. Nothing," Tony bit his lip.

"You know what, _Tony_, you have problems."

Keisha walked off, leaving Tony alone in the alley, mentally head slapping himself for fucking everything up. He fixed himself and walked home dejected, unsatisfied, and broken.

...

The next day was worse, especially after Tony's sleepless night. It was just after five in the morning when Tony walked into NCIS, sans Gibbs t his time. He was mindlessly drumming his fingers on his desk when the elevator doors dinged open. He hoped, prayed even, that it was anybody but Gibbs. Praying only gets you so far, Tony realized, when he saw the coffee cup gripped by that strong, worn hand approaching him. He kept his eyes trained on that coffee cup even as it came to stop right in front of him.

"Want some?"

"Huh?" Tony asked, prying his vision away from the cup. Gibbs shook the coffee, an almost devilish look in his eyes as he held its opening centimeters from Tony's quivering lips.

The space between them was electric with tension as Gibbs slowly tipped the cup, spilling the warm liquid into DiNozzo's mouth. He closed his eyes, swallowing, the coffee bitter as hell. By the time he'd opened his eyes, Gibbs was at his desk, pretending as though nothing had happened.

Tony gave a slight groan, somewhere between disappointment and ecstasy. He didn't like to be teased, but was thankful that the desk hid just how much he'd enjoyed what Gibbs had done and was still doing to him.

Tony fidgeted in his seat, the strain against his pants uncomfortable. Jethro's eyes slid over, locking with Tony's, that devilish look returning. This time, it was his phone that broke the silence between the two of them.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," He answered.

"I need to speak to a, uh, Special Agent Leroy—"

"He's busy," Tony was quick to interrupt, his boss still staring him down.

"Oh, well, I work for D.C. Metro, and we have a dead naval sergeant over here on Benning Road. His name is Micah Cervantes."

"We'll be right there," Tony nodded. Gibbs had his gun secured to his hip by the time Tony had set the phone down. He was quick to follow as Gibbs headed for the elevator.

"Uh, Boss, shouldn't we wait for Ziva and McGee?" Tony asked, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Seeing as it's Saturday, DiNozzo, I'd rather not wait for them to get out of bed."

"It's Saturday?"

"That's what I just said," Gibbs hit the down button inside the elevator.

"I could be home sleeping."

"You don't look like you've slept in days."

"I have!" Tony replied defensively. Gibbs stepped closer, looking down at him.

"If you were home right now, DiNozzo, you wouldn't be sleeping."

Tony could have said something witty and clever in reply, but he didn't, choosing instead to eye the older man carefully as he stepped away and faced the elevator doors. Great. An entire day alone with Gibbs. Just what he needed.

...

Tony sat at his desk, alone in the bullpen. Gibbs had disappeared as soon as they'd gotten back, taking the evidence with him. He felt his cell vibe and dug it out of his pocket. The text message from Abby told him to get down there ASAP. Sighing, Tony stood up and walked to the elevator that led to Abby's lab.

Just before the doors slid shut, a hand stuck its way through, and like something out of a movie, Gibbs stepped into the elevator. Tony gave an inward groan, mentally preparing himself for God knows what game Gibbs might play now. He cleared his throat, attempting to push away his nervous demeanor.

"You got a problem, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked flatly as the elevator descended. He was pushing it, and Tony had finally had enough.

"No, but I could ask you the some thing," Tony turned to face his boss.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gibbs replied as the elevator opened.

"Well, this morning you practically spoon-fed me your coffee and I can't help but wonder—"

"Wonder what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs slammed Tony back against the brick wall.

"Wonder what's going on inside that head of yours."

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" Gibbs's face inched closer to Tony's.

"Yeah… I do," Tony whispered.

"I'm thinking, Tony, that lately you haven't been on my six."

"Oh, really? Then how's this for on your six, Boss?"

He grabbed the back of Jethro's head and forced their lips together in a not-so-fluid motion. Gibbs had the most beautiful tasting lips, and Tony felt himself smiling against his boss's mouth. That is, until knuckles smashed into his zygomatic arch and glanced off of his nose. Gibbs grabbed Tony by his jacket and threw him to the ground, culling Abby into the room.

"Oh, my God! Tony! Gibbs! What happened?" Abby exclaimed, kneeling at Tony's side as he tried to sit up on his elbows. Gibbs wore a disgusted look as he wiped his mouth, pacing back and forth.

"Gibbs!" Abby yelled, infuriated that he was ignoring her. He just shook his head and walked back into the elevator, punching the button nearly as hard as he had Tony.

"Tony, what happened?" Abby asked sympathetically as soon as Gibbs was gone.

"It's my fault, Abby," Tony replied, blood dripping from his nose.

"Yeah, but… What did you do?"

"It's nothing."

"Gibbs punching you is not 'nothing'," Abby helped Tony up.

"Please, Abby, just forget this ever happened. I know I will." Tony spoke the last part under his breath.

"Do you want to grab a beer or something? Talk?"

"I just want to go home. I need to go home."

"I'm here if you need me, Tony."

He nodded, and stepped into the returned elevator, Abby giving a short wave as the doors coasted shut. Tony was on autopilot as he drove home, still in shock. Had he really kissed Gibbs? His boss? He ought to hand in his resignation right now.

Tony found himself in more comfortable clothes, sitting the couch, drinking away his sorrows. The adorable fake fireplace he'd bought on eBay was cranking out heat as he nursed the bottle of bourbon he was supposed to send to Gibbs for Christmas last year. Gibbs wouldn't want anything from him now, that's for sure. He watched that little fire for he didn't know how long, only that the bottle was a fourth of the way gone when the sound of the doorbell pulled him from his trance.

He wearily stood up, hoping it was just some salesman he could slam the door on. But, it wasn't. No, it was none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony cursed under his breath. This was too much like a soap opera for his liking.

"What do you want?" Tony asked, his voice iced.

"To apologize," Gibbs replied shortly, the look on his face saying he really meant it.

"Come in, then," Tony waved him in, shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry the place is such a mess."

"No worse than my basement," Gibbs spoke.

The words between them were quiet, awkward almost. Tony sat down on his couch again, reaching for the Jack. A hand stopped him, sending chills down his spine. Tony looked up at Gibbs, and Gibbs looked at Tony—his hand still on the younger man's.

Tony gently tugged on Gibbs's hand, bringing him to sit on the couch, facing his colleague. Tony's eyes drifted over Jethro's lips, down his neck, resting where the top button of his Carhartt shirt met exposed skin.

Gibbs had looked away, and with his free hand, was drawing nervous pictures on the couch cushion. Tony touched his fingers to Gibbs's jaw, running them softly from ear to ear. His hand slipped behind Jethro's neck, violently pulling him close, his lips now where his fingers just were.

Gibbs was shaking slightly, his breath coming in quiet, little gasps, kisses inching their way closer to his mouth. Tony's dry lips finally closed over top of his, and this time, it wasn't so unwelcome. He turned to Tony and hesitantly returned the kiss.

Tony, in a daring move, peeked his tongue out from behind his lips. Gibbs gave him entrance and the intensity between them shot up. Tony's hand loosened from Gibbs's, and discovered the buttons of the long-sleeved flannel in front of him. One by one, he popped them from their confinements, pushing the material aside, sneaking slight touches of Jethro's chest and stomach on his trip down. Not to be outdone, Gibbs tore his mouth from Tony's and kissed his way to DiNozzo's ear. He took the soft, fuzzy earlobe into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue, eliciting a shiver and a gasp from the agent.

"Boss…" Tony moaned as Gibbs carefully bit down on the delicate flesh.

Tony slowly fell back, laying on the couch now, Gibbs with him. He skillfully removed Gibbs's shirt, his hands sliding to lower, more confining pieces of clothing. Before he could, however, Gibbs stopped him, grabbing his hand and leading it to his chest, right where he wanted it. Tony smiled and drew hard circles around Jethro's taut nipple, his thumb occasionally flicking across the tip. He felt, rather than heard, an almost silent moan escape Jethro's lips.

Their mouths met again, this time with more passion, more conviction. Gibbs broke the kiss, pulling Tony's shirt over top of his head and throwing it across the room. His hands snaked across DiNozzo's upper body, exploring his new, beautiful, Italian terrain. Fingernails raked over his shoulders as Gibbs kissed Tony's soft, golden skin all down his neck, chest, and stomach.

"You take good care of yourself, DiNozzo," Gibbs whispered between kisses.

"Who knows when your boss might show up to your house and do naughty—" He breathed in sharply as Gibbs dipped his tongue into Tony's navel, leaving him unable to finish his sentence. Tony closed his eyes, reveling in Jethro's every touch. A kiss to his inner thigh, a painful bite to his knee, and a sensuous lick along his shin later and Tony's sweats were at the foot of the couch.

Fingers skimmed along his cock through the soft knit boxers Tony still wore around his hips. He choked on his own groan as Gibbs's icy-cold fingers snaked inside, gripping him firmly in their grasp. He squeezed… Hard, constituting a moan from Tony so full of hurt, so filled with need that Gibbs wanted to take him right there, on the couch. But, he wouldn't. Gibbs wasn't some inexperienced teenager. He knew what felt good; he knew what felt great and he wasn't about to fuck this up.

His knees sank into the couch at the sides of Tony as he sat up. He motioned for DiNozzo to follow him, but before he could, the coffee table was a-buzz. Tony moved for his phone, disrupting Gibbs's dominant position.

"Who is it?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

"Who else? Abby," Tony replied, flipping the cell open, "Hi, Abby."

"Tony! I was just calling to check up on you. You're not at the bar are you? That is not where you need to be! Let me come pick you up. Which bar? Mulvane's? The Brickhouse? Where?" Abby spoke, as always, in a rush.

"Abby, I'm not at a bar."

"You're at some girl's house then, aren't you? Tony, sex isn't—"

"I'm at my house, on my couch."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Tony. I was just worried about you after… Today. Do you want to talk? Because, I'm here if you need to."

"I'm okay, Abby. Really, I am," Tony replied exasperated.

"Come on, Tony, don't shut me out. You can talk to me."

"I'm—" Tony's sentence was cut short as Gibbs ripped the phone from his hands.

"Abby, Tony is busy."

"Gibbs?" Abby replied in confusion.

"He'll call you later. Night, Abby," Gibbs ended. She could be heard asking questions a mile a minute as Gibbs lowered the phone, shutting it.

"Well, that's not the way I would have handled it," Tony replied looking away.

Jethro chucked the phone across the room, making Tony look at him again. He leaned in, caressing Tony's cheek, gently kissing his soft lips. They weren't Tony and Gibbs. They weren't Special Agent and Boss. They were just two people, getting what they so desperately needed. Gibbs reached for his shirt, throwing it over his shoulders and buttoning it. He found his discarded shoes and pulled them on, too. He was at the door before Tony could protest.

"You don't have to go, you know…" Tony spoke quietly, his eyes lost and his voice lonely.

Gibbs only nodded before opening the door and walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

He just left. He didn't even say goodbye. He just… Left. Tony let out an exasperated sigh, running his hands over his face in defeat. His phone buzzed excitedly from the wall and Tony's eyes lit up, hoping it was Gibbs. He crossed the room and flipped the cell open, ignoring the caller ID.

"Tony!" Abby screamed.

"… Hey, Abby."

"Geez, don't sound so excited to hear my voice. Where's Gibbs?"

"Gone."

"Gone? What? Why?"

"I don't know…"

"Tony, are you okay? After work today and the call with Gibbs a few minutes ago, I'm worried about you. Both of you. Spill it already." Abby demanded.

Another sigh, "… I… I k-…"

"Tony!"

"I kissed Gibbs!" Tony gave in.

"… What?"

"Gibbs. I kissed him. Then he punched me."

"And he came over to your house…"

"To apologize. To my face."

"Oh—"

"And my lips. And my hands. And, oh god, my neck." Tony moaned into the phone, remembering their tryst.

"You guys had sex?" Abby almost couldn't believe the words as they left her mouth.

"… No. You called. And, then Gibbs left," Tony bit his lip, "Abby, I don't know what to do."

Abby's heart went out to Tony. He sounded so helpless. He was used to doing the leaving and when Gibbs pulled that card, it obviously hurt him.

"Tony, you need to let him know how you feel. You need to go after him."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Abby reassured with an unseen smile.

"Thank you, Abby."

"Don't thank me, Tony. Just don't screw this up." Abby replied lightly, the line going dead shortly thereafter.

Tony pulled on his lost clothes, some running shoes, and a warm jacket. He looked over his still-messy apartment before shutting the door on everything he knew.

...

He walked quickly down the sidewalk. Who knows where Jethro was by now? Tony could only hope he had left for home. He looked down at his feet; _left foot, right foot, left foot…_ He checked his watch, reading out twenty-three forty-four. Still no Jethro. It was dark; too dark. Tony kept walking.

"_Is that…?"_ Tony thought to himself. In the distance, a figure shuffled away, stopping occasionally to shoot a quick glance in Tony's direction. It had to be Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" Tony yelled, the person in front of him only hurrying along quicker.

"_Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"_

That stopped him.

As Tony caught up, the light of a flickering streetlight shining upon them both, a blank and unreadable stare greeted him. Tony returned with his classic grin, hoping to shake the stoic from his boss. When that did nothing, Tony hung his head, scratching at the sidewalk with his shoe. The silence was starting to become unbearable when Jethro spoke.

"I don't love you."

Tony thought hard about what to say, taking Abby's advice into account. He didn't want to screw this up, and if he said just one thing wrong, it would ruin it all. And, this time he really would be turning in his resignation.

"It's funny, Jethro, because things like this don't always start off as love. Hell, they don't always turn into love, either. It's just you and it's just me. And, in this moment, we're just us."

"'Us', huh?"

"Us." Tony gave a trying smile.

"I can handle us." Gibbs shrugged complacently. He continued walking, Tony falling into step next to him.

"Do you want to start over?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow to Tony, who in return stuck his hand out, "Hi, I'm Anthony DiNozzo and I find you extremely attractive."

Gibbs smiled, shaking Tony's hand comically, "Jethro Gibbs, Anthony. And, you're not so bad yourself."


End file.
